


Asagao Café

by MustBeRyan



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6861937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MustBeRyan/pseuds/MustBeRyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of stories for my café AU. Some will be shippy, some not. Some will connect, some won't. I'll also do requests! There is a blog associated with these: the-asagao-cafe.tumblr.com. All current requests are there, under the current request page. Please check there before asking for anything, just to see if I already have it planned! (If a ship is, but not the situation you want, then please send it, I might add it to the ship!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Impressions: Shane

“What is this?” A cold voice carried across the counter. Hana thought the voice had an accent in it, though it was hard to tell. She turned to see the last order she made tossed onto the pickup area.

“I-It’s your order, sir.” She locked eyes with a teenage boy around her age. His eyes were a sharp and cold blue, fixed in a glare. “M-muffin lightly toasted with butter. R-right? T-that what I was told.” The boy’s gaze didn’t shift. “I-I’m sorry, I’m new. M-mayb-“ He cut her off.  
“God, where’s Jirard? At least he won’t be such a screw-up. You need to bloody listen to the customers, you idiot.” His words cut deep, only made worse by the darkening glare he was giving her. Hana shook, holding back tears.

“I-I’m sorry. I could rema-“

“No. Get me Jirard. Hell, Mai could do better than this disgrace.” He shot at her. Soon, Hana couldn’t hold back the tears that hard formed during the ordeal. She cowered slightly back, hoping his glare would lift just a little. Shockingly, it seemed to. Only a little, though he seemed more shocked than anything. Hana vaguely heard the boy begin to say something before he became the one cut off.

“SHANE! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! IT’S HER FIRST DAY, CUT HER SOME SLACK!” Mai. Hana had never been so happy to see her co-worker. Mai came to a stop between Hana and the boy, Shane, based on Mai’s yelling. Hana sniffled, barely hearing the backdoor fling open and fast steps hurrying over to the scene that Shane and Mai had created.

“Okay, okay. Calm down, both of you. What’s going on?” Jirard threw an arm in front of Mai, doing his best to hold her back. He glanced around, his eyes landing on the crying girl. “Shane, I know you like your food a specific way, but there was no need to make her cry. Especially that hard. Mai, go calm Hana down, okay? I’ll make his order.” Mai began to argue. “So you’re going to let her cry?” Jirard raised an eyebrow. Mai spun around, grabbing Hana’s arm.

“Let’s go. I’m sure Ian will take pity on you and give you something sweet.” Mai dragged the smaller girl away, leaving a silent Jirard and Shane in their wake.

“Bad day?” Was all Jirard said. He waited for an answer, watching the door swing shut.

“You don’t know the half of it. I didn’t think she’d cry to be perfectly honest. I guess I just let out my frustrations on her.” Jirard let out a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. He knew Shane could be hot-headed at times but it was Hana’s first day and they didn’t need her to be scared off already. He shook his head, moving to grab an english muffin before looking at Shane.

“Was the tea alright?” A nod. Jirard winced slightly. Shane didn’t talk much, especially when upset. “Okay. I’ll get the muffin right out to you. Go home and rest, dude. I’ll catch you later.” Jirard glanced back at him. Another silent nod. Looks like that was all he would get for now. He sent Shane out with his food, turning back towards the back door. As he did, Luke met his eyes. Jirard shook his head slightly. Luke had been the one to run out back and get them. He knew better than to get involved when Shane got like that, though Jirard was sure he would if he had to. He moved to the doorway, leaning on it. “He’s gone. I’m sorry Hana, I should’ve stayed upfront with you. It was stupid of me to leave you alone up there.” He couldn’t help but grin at the sight before him. Ian had taken pity on Hana, giving her a giant slice of chocolate cake in an attempt to cheer her up. He watched her glance up and begin to chew faster. “Don’t worry about it, you more than earned your break. I’ll stay out front, alright? Mai and Ian will take care of you.” Hana nodded before returning to her cake. Jirard couldn’t help but wonder what would happen tomorrow. Shane came in almost every day, so the two would have to run into each other at some point. With a sigh, Jirard took his place at the register. He could feel Luke’s stare but at the moment, he really didn’t want to deal with the incident.

Shane didn’t come in the next day. Or the day after that. Even Mai noticed, which was a shock. She was never quiet about wanting him out of the shop, so her almost worried tone was strange to everyone. They all guessed that deep down, she really didn’t mind the grumpy Englishman. Jirard did his best to deflect any questions about Shane’s strange behavior but he knew it was a matter of time before he slipped up. On the third day, Hana finally asked everyone why they kept asking Jirard about the boy. Mai began to answer, but Jirard beat her to it. “We’re roommates. I live with him, so I would know what’s going on.”

“So what is going on?” Jirard smiled a bit at the girl’s question.

“Not my place to say. Now, we have customers, so get ready to make whatever drink I hand to you.” With that, the questions stopped, everyone going into overdrive to keep the line down. Once it was gone, Jirard felt his phone vibrate. He grabbed it, unlocking it and reading the text quickly. With a smirk, he turned to the pink haired girl. “Hey, Hana? Can you go grab me some ice from the backroom? We’re getting a little low.” She nodded, grabbing the bucket and jogging out the door. Jirard ignored Mai’s questioning look.

“Jirard, I just filled the ice, like, 10 minutes ago. There’s no way we need more.” Jirard shook his head at her, chuckling.

“Ice, ice, ice.” Hana chanted softly. Ian was nowhere to be seen, most likely off taking a break. Strange, he didn’t normally take breaks that early. Hana pondered for a moment, trying to remember where the ice was.

“Back corner, on your left.” An accented voice called out. Hana froze. “Don’t worry, I’m not here to yell or anything.” Was he behind her? How did he get back here? Was he even allowed back here? “I am behind you right now, I came in through the backdoor, and yes, I am allowed back here. We need to talk.” Hana flushed, realizing she must’ve asked her questions out loud. “About a couple of days ago.” She flinched. “That was…” He paused. “Stupid. Very, very stupid. I was having a shite day and took it out on you. It wasn’t fair to you at all. You were still learning and I didn’t even tell you what was wrong at first. I’m…” Another pause. “I’m sorry. I’ve been avoiding the shop, hoping you might feel better if I wasn’t there, but I heard about what happened with Paul, Josh, and Nick your second day. Sounds like you’ve had a harder time than I did. So here, take this.” Hana watched the bucket get lifted from her hands, before being replaced with an edible arrangement. “Thought you’d like something to cheer you up.”

“I, uh, need the bucket still. I’ll put this in a fridge to take home later.” Hana slowly looked up, locking eyes with Shane. His face was unreadable, yet there was a small softness to it. It might even have been a little…red? Then, a small smirk tugged at his lips.

“No, you don’t. Jirard agreed to get you back here so I could apologize. I guess he chose ice.” Hana felt herself flush once more. “Oh, Ian too. I guess that means I owe them both.” Shane nodded, moving towards the door. “We should head out. I’m hungry and you need to practice listening.” Hana could hear the laugh in his voice.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” She asked, cocking her head to the side. He turned giving her a shocked and slightly annoyed look. She must be a better actress than she thought. “I’m kidding. Jeez, head out already. I need to put this away!” With that, they went their separate ways. Stepping out, Shane knew Jirard had spilled, judging on Mai’s look.

“So, how angry did Jirard get to get you to apologize? Did he blackmail you? Did you two fight? Is it on video?” Shane rolled his eyes at her rapid questions.

“I chose to apologize without Jirard getting involved.” He moved to the other side of the counter. “I’m not a heartless monster. You do realize that, don’t you?” He asked. Mai gave him a look. He looked at Jirard and Luke for help, only to find Jirard grinning and Luke giggling. “Oh, shut up and get me my tea and muffin already.”

‘Damnit.’ Shane thought, feeling his face flush. Still, even he had to admit that the look on her face when he gave he the gift and joked with her was well worth any teasing from the crew.

“Oh my! Is his face turning red?” Ian had to add in. Luke had to turn the music up to stifle their giggles. Shane glared at all of them.

“I hate you all.”


	2. Night In: Jirard

“No, no, put the cup down before you pour coffee in it, Hana. It’s safer that way.” Jirard put his hand on Hana’s wrist, gently pushing it down. He quickly turned back to the register, finishing the exchange. “Here you go, sir. Have a great day!” Jirard smiled, ignoring Luke’s giggle. “Hana, why don’t you head out? Mai and I can handle this.” He turned to the pink-haired girl, putting his hand on her shoulder. She gave him a nod, whipping some sweat off her forehead.

“Alright. See you tomorrow, Jirard! Bye, Mai! See you at the dorms.” With that, Hana moved to the backroom, giving Luke a wave before pushing the door open. Jirard could hear her call out goodbyes to Ian and Jeff before reappearing with her bag. With a final wave, she was gone. Jirard watched her bright hair bob away, joining a crowd near a bus stop. All at once, giggles broke out around him.

“Can I help you four?” Jirard rolled his eyes, turning around and crossing his arms. Ian and Jeff ducked back through the door, loudly snickering. Luke spun back to his laptop, trying and failing to hide his grin while Mai turned her back to Jirard, cleaning the counter. “Okay, what’s going on? And I know Ian and Jeff are still listening. I can hear them through the door. None of you are subtle.” He heard another snicker behind him. “Yes, Shane?”

“You say that they’re not subtle, but neither are you.” Mai pushed past Jirard, handing Shane his order.

“Butt out, Shane. This is employee business. Go sulk in the corner or whatever it is you do.” Mai stuck her tongue out at the British boy. He gave her a glare, taking the cup and bag from her.

“No, it isn’t. But whatever. Here.” He tossed the money at her and turned, heading to his normal seat. Mai rolled her eyes at him, turning to Jirard.

“Are you that oblivious, bud? Well, I’m heading out too. I have errands to run before I get back to my dorm. See ya!” With that, Mai sprinted through the door to the back, calling out countless goodbyes as she headed off to catch her bus.

“What did she mean by that?” Jirard glanced at Luke, absorbed in his music and Shane, who kept his head down, drawing something. “Okay, I can still hear Ian and Jeff. Will someone tell me what’s going on?” He stared at the door, waiting for it to swing open. After a moment, Jeff popped his head out.

“You like her!” He sang before Ian dragged him back, telling him to shut up. “Well, he does!” A smack was heard.

“Why wouldn’t I? She’s a nice girl. Who wouldn’t like her?” Jirard responded, hearing Shane snort into his tea. Jirard felt his face flush. “Is something wrong with your tea, Shane? Should I remake it?” He knew what they meant but there was no way he was giving in to their teasing. Not this time.

“Oh, no. It’s fine. Actually, It’s amazing.” Shane grinned, turning back to his sketchbook. Jirard rolled his eyes, moving to clean the counter.

“Look, dude, it’s okay! We all know you like her, so you can admit it! We won’t tell!” Luke glanced at Jirard, editing the playlist a bit. “You always jump at the chance to touch her arms and help her, possibly even more than Mai does. And she loves that girl.” Jirard sighed, wringing out the cloth and tossing it back into the bucket.

“I’m just trying to be helpful. I’m used to training people, you all know that. Now, get back to work. Yes, that includes Ian and Jeff. We have customers coming.” With that, the conversation ended. Jirard knew he was lying. Hana was perfect. She was kind, sweet, and a huge joy to be around. Not to mention cute. Really, really cute. Jirard sighed, shaking his head. He needed to work, not dwell on a stupid crush.

A couple of days later, the entire conversation was all but forgotten by the crew. There had been some teasing at first but when Jirard didn’t respond, they gave up.

“Alright. So, when we close, we need to scrub down everything and refill what we can so it’ll be ready in the morning. Can you go to the back and get a mop and bucket? Ian or Jeff will show you where they are.” Jirard felt his phone go off. “One moment, Hana. Looks like we might have one last order.” He dug around in his pocket, dragging the phone out. “Leave it to Jon to get something last second. Make a large coffee, 4 cream, 5 sugar. I’ll make his sandwich, alright?”

“Are we allowed to do that?” She asked, glancing over from the door. “Aren’t we technically closed?”

“Listen, just do it. Poor guy’s been busy lately with a play.” Jeff called out. “He’ll need it, trust me. Besides, the owner lets us. Brings in some money.”

“Oh, alright. A large with…?” She gave Jirard a questioning look.

“4 creams, 5 sugar, Hana. He’s pretty simple, don’t worry. Jon won’t notice if the numbers are a little off.” Jirard grinned, watching her out of the corner of his eye. She'd really come a long way at the shop over the last couple of weeks. He felt a small surge of pride. He saw a bit of movement behind Hana. Luke was not so discreetly giving him a thumbs up. Of course, he was. Jirard tossed him a quick glare before forcing a smile when Hana turned to him.

“Do I just leave it at pickup?” Jirard pulled the sandwich out of the oven, wrapping it up as quick as he could. He gave her a quick nod, tossing the bag onto the counter.

“If he isn’t here by the time we close, I’ll bring it to him. Don’t worry.” He went back to cleaning, doing his best to keep out of her way. As he walks over to the register, he noticed Luke, standing around, all ready to leave. “Oh, are you heading out already, Luke?”

“Yeah, sorry. I have to grab some food on my way to my dorm, so I’d better head out early to get to a takeout place. If I show up late or without anything, Jimmy might get mad or annoyed, you know?” He shrugged, turning back to his backpack. “He’s been stressed, with school and all.”

“Jimmy?” Hana looked between the two, holding the coffee to her chest.

“He’s my roommate. You’ve met him, actually. He’s the youngish guy who hangs out on the couch next to my station and plays Nokémon all the time. You’ve asked him about it before, I think.” Luke made a motion to the couch closest to him. Hana had talked to Jimmy before, once or twice. It wasn’t much of a shock that he never actually introduced himself to her, he had a habit of getting caught up in his games.

“Oh, him! I never learned his name, I guess!” She gave Luke a quick smile, carefully putting the coffee down next to the sandwich. She turned to help Jirard clean. “Well, tell him I said hi!”

“Will do, girl! See you both tomorrow! Sleep well!” With that, Luke stepped out from behind the counter. He tossed Jirard a look and smirked. With a slight wave, he was gone.

“Alright, head back and get the mop now. Ian and Jeff should still be back there. Just be careful. They might’ve started mopping and often seem to forget that we still need to get back there.” Hana nodded, moving into the back room. Glancing around, she couldn’t see head nor tail of either boy.

“Ian? Jeff? Do you know where the cleaning supplies are?” She called out, checking behind the counter. Empty. Where were they? She knew Jeff had called out to her a little while ago. Surely they didn’t leave without telling anyone? She looked at the cooking area. Or cleaning for that matter. “Hello? Are either of you still here?”

“What’s going on back there, Hana?” Jirard glanced in. “Oh? Did they leave or something?” She shrugged.

“I don’t think so. If they did, they didn’t clean up. Do you think something happened to their roommates or something?”

“Doubt it. They’re roommates.” Hana’s mouth formed an ‘O’. “Yeah. Wonder where they ran off to?” Jirard moved closer to her. “Well, I better show you where to find everything so you can clean.” He motioned for her to follow him, heading farther into the room. “Right here is the mop closet. All the shelves around here are the various items needed to clean. Here, I’ll show you how to set up the mop.” JIrard moved into the closet, motioning for Hana to do the same. “It’ll be a bit of a tight squeeze, but it should be fine.” She nodded, pushing her way in next to him. He began to show her where the hose was when he thought he heard something behind them. As he turned, the door swung shut. He felt his face go red and was glad there were no lights in the closet.

“What happened? Did something hit the door?” Jirard could hear the slight quiver in her voice.

“Or someone. Or two. Don’t worry, we’ll be fine.” He turned slightly, feeling Hana lean on his chest slightly. Yeah, those two were dead once he got out. “Okay guys, fun’s over. We need to close and get home.” He tried the door, scowling when he discovered it was locked. Hana whimpered slightly. “Not funny anymore. Let us out now.” Nothing. Did they really think this was okay? He felt a hand grip his apron. He may be used to this kind of thing but Hana wasn’t. “It’ll be alright, Hana. They’re just playing around. They’ll let us out soon” ‘They better.’ He thought.

“W-what if they forget? H-how will w-we get out?” 

‘Shit. She’s really freaked out, isn’t she?’ He thought. “They won’t. Plus, I have my phone. I can always get someone to help us. Mai would come running and you know it!” He heard Hana giggle. A soft smile slid onto his face. “So don’t worry about it!” He rested his hand on her shoulder, bringing her a little closer. “I got you.” He couldn’t see it but he felt Hana shift closer to him. Close enough to…kiss? No. He couldn’t kiss her. He doubted she thought of him like that at all. He leaned back slightly, hearing a small shuffle near the door. “You know, if I tell Mai, she might get a bit upset.“ With that, they heard the door unlock. “That’s what I thought. Now, who’s idea was this?” He asked, stepping out. Ian stayed far away, washing some dishes in a sink while Jeff did his best to hide behind the door. “Not cool, you two.” Ian shrugged.

“Hey, man, I don’t know what you’re talking about. I stepped out to go to the bathroom. Didn’t realize you were in there when I came back. Maybe Jeff knows what happened?” Ian gave the other boy a knowing stare.

“Oh, haha…um…” Jeff looked between the two. “Hey, Hana? I think Jon’s here to get his food. Why don’t you go meet him, then head out? You look a bit pale.” Hana slowly nodded, brushing past Jirard. “See you tomorrow!” He called out. Jirard turned to him and waited until he heard the door slam, signaling that the two had left.

“Really. Teasing me was one thing, but that was uncalled for.”

“I just thought you needed a little…push.” Jeff gave him a lopsided grin.

“You realize just how freaked out she was, right? You’re lucky she didn’t panic.” Jirard shook his head. “Now, I have floors to mop. Ian, why don’t you head out early too. I think Jeff can handle everything.” Ian began to laugh.

“Now that’s punishment, Jirard. I’ll help clean out front. Have fun, Jeff!” With that, Jeff was alone in the back room.

“I wonder if Hana noticed how red Jirard’s face got.” He mused. “Maybe I should ask her about it later! See what really happened in there.”

“CLEAN OR I WILL CALL MAI RIGHT NOW!” With that, Jeff scrambled to the nearest sink, throwing as many pots and bowls in as he could. He didn’t feel like dying tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want a specific scenario, just leave it in the comments or send it on tumblr! Satch is up next, then PBG!


	3. Polytinue

“Mai, HELP!”

“I am helping! You just need to tell them that you care about both of them and want to join their relationship. It isn’t as hard as you’re making out to be, Paul.”

“I just…I don’t want them to be weirded out by it. They’re my best friends.” Paul sighed, putting his coffee down. “Not everyone is okay with more than one partner, you know?” Mai rolled her eyes. She heard enough of this from Josh and Nick and really didn’t feel like hearing it from Paul too. “I can’t do it. They’re too important to me!” He flailed his arms, tipping the cup slightly.

“Just TRY! You said it yourself, they’re your best friends. They care about you too and would rather you be honest with your feelings than be unhappy.” She shoved Paul a napkin, watching as he quickly mopped up the mess. “You guys are so close, I doubt they would want you gone. I mean, you’re a trio.” He sighed, tapping his fingers on the counter.

“How are you so confident, Mai? The idea of talking to them about my feelings is like trying to fight….well, you! Not something I can really do.” She hummed, closing her eyes.

“Right. You’ve seen me with Jared around, right?” She could hear his stupid chuckle. “Listen, I’m just saying they wouldn’t want you to be down in the dumps. Besides, you never know what can happen. Better to try and fail than wonder what could’ve been.” Opening her eyes, she watched Paul stare into space, nodding slowly.

“You know, you should have an advice column. You’re really good at this, Mai.” She shook her head.

“Well, go and get your men!” With that, Paul left, cold coffee in hand. Mai groaned, wondering just how bad the PDA would get with all three of them. She was supposed to make sure everyone stayed happy, but not everyone was okay with PDA. Especially when it wasn’t their own. She later learned that the PDA wasn’t too bad. Though there was a little more chaos in the little coffee shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short, I'm not good at writing poly yet! This was requested on the Tumblr, by the way! I have more ideas too, I've just been really busy with work! <3


End file.
